A Moment Alone
by GarnettFox
Summary: After a long day celebrating Lloyd's birthday two Ninja retire to their room to have a little alone time. KaiXOC Slash, Yaoi, Boy love. No complaning I have warned you.


_Bit of back story XD This IS Yaoi you are warned, and it is Mature Yaoi that means sexy times people! The OC is a RP Charicter of mine and there's not much you need to know other then his names Dusk and he's the Ninja of Shadows... yes he's a good guy XD_

_0o0o_

Dusk yawned a little reclining on his bed tired out after Lloyd birthday party, the ten year could be a bit of a handful even for a dozen Ninja, and he had really tired them out with his presents and playing games with them and the dragons. He smiled feeling the bed dip as his lover joined him in bed the other wrapping their arms around him.

"Tired?" Dusk chuckled looking up at the Ninja of Fire.

"Ya, but it's worth it to see Lloyd acting like a real kid." Kai nodded in agreement Dusk curling up into his warmth.

"He doesn't seem to do it enough these days." Dusk sighed resting his head on his shoulders.

"You ask me he's stressed, he has the whole destiny thing on his shoulders and you have to admit several teens arn't exactly the best people to take care of a kid." Kai hummed in agreement wrapping his arms around the other tighter.

"I know, but we do try our best for him, and we will for Seren's baby." Dusk nodded thinking of the little one that would soon be welcomed into their lifes and sighed.

"Lloyd, Freya, Malloy, Luke, Abby, Suki and the baby."

"...You left out Shade." Dusk chuckled.

"Oh come on Kai, just because I baby the Puppy does not make him my baby." Kai rolled his eyes poking his flat belly.

"He is." Dusk pouted and poked him back.

"Does not." Kai smirked

"Yes it does." and pulled up Dusk's shirt making him yelp and laugh Kai tickling him Dusk squirming in his grip.

"K-Kai! S-s-stooooop!" The firey one grinned.

"Not until you admit Shade's your baby!"he teased, Dusk growled a little twisting in Kai's grip and grabbing his arms.

"No he is not!" he said defiently, Kai chuckled and leaned up giving him a kiss.

"You know your sexy when your mad." Dusk blushed anger melting in the face of his lover.

"...Damn you." Kai raised a eyebrow and smirked.

"I'd rather fuck you." Dusk's blush deepened.

"Why did I fall for the foul mouthed horn dog?" He moaned rolling his eyes, Kai sniggered pulling his arms out of Dusk's lose grip holding his hips and gently pushing him off and reversing their position.

"I don't know, maybe it was my winning personality, or maybe my smoking hot body." Dusk laughed wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Humm it may be one of those..." Dusk teased shivering feeling Kai's hot hands on his chest, Kai laughed pulling the others t-shirt off his slender frame. he leaned up kissing Kai passionitly Kai groaned kissing back shifting his weight gently pinning the other. they let up for air panting hotly Kai nipping and sucking on his neck teasing the soft pale skin.

Dusk whimpered grasping his shoulders Kai chuckling.

"You love that don't you." he teased feeling Dusk grip his shirt.

"Off." he growled tugging at the fabric Kai quickly shedding it.

"And I'm the horn dog?" Dusk rolled his eyes panting.

"Oh shut up!" Kai sniggered pulling at the baggy jeans on his lovers hips slipping them down Dusk blushing and looking away.

"Even after we've done this countless times, you still shy." Dusk gave him a half hearted glare the other moving and shedding his own jeans.

"Oh will you shut up?" Kai sniggered.

"Make me." Dusk smirked a idea forming in his head.

"Happy to." he quickly yanked the others boxers down surprising Kai as he took hold of the others cock rubbing it and running him thumb over the head. "You love that don't you." he sniggered repeating the others words as he moaned. Kai laughed breathily enjoying the others actions.

"Keep it up and I'll be done before you get to have any real fun." he warned tugging at the others grey boxers. Dusk chuckled letting the other finish undressing him Kai pulling the older man into his lap and kissing him tongue plundering his partners eager mouth. The Shadow Ninja groaned feeling the shhift him in his arms his hard cock pressing against his entrance as Kai pressed their foreheads together looking deep into his grey eyes.

"Love you." he whispered for the others ears only as he thrusted in Dusk moaning and arching his back at the feeling of almost painful pleasure he'd come to look forward to whimpering as Kai groaned adjusting his thrusts to try and drive his lover wild. He clung onto the firey one head on his shoulder unsuring that Kai could hear every noise the other made.

Dusk gave a sudden gasp his nails digging in a little feeling Kai hit that one spot just right

"K-KAAAAI!" Kai smirked tangling one hand in Dusk's long hair his other arm unwrapping from his waist and tugging on his cock, Dusk shaking moaning his name unable to think of anything else then his boyfriend and the pleasure he was feeling. Kai groaned his thrusts getting rough as pleasure clouded his mind as well nipping at Dusk's pale neck, Dusk shivering and mewing trying to hold on.

"Go on love let go, I love watching you..." Dusk gasped at the dark tempting tone in the others voice and screamed his name the pleasure over taking him. Kai panted watching Dusk writhe in ecstasy moaning Dusk's name as he joined the others and pair panting holding on tight to each other in the aftermath.

Kai smiled lovingly brushing a lock of Dusk's long brown hair out of his sweaty face and giving him a sweet kiss.

"I love you Dusk." Dusk smiled tiredly kissing back.

"I love you two Kai." Kai nuzzled his neck pulling Dusk back and lieing down on their shared bed Dusk sighing content to cuddle his FireBug and they drifted off secure in the knowledge that they where loved.


End file.
